Bars of iron
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Oneshot de natal feita para um concurdo. Talvez passar um tempo entre aquelas barras de metal não fossem de todo ruim... mas sinceramente ele preferia estar preso a outra coisa ou alguem...


Olhou para as barras de ferro que o separavam de sua vila, ou pelo menos o que antes ele podia chamar assim, antes de trair a todos, inclusive as pessoas que mais importavam para si, mesmo que tenha demorado a aceitar esse fato.

Não foi como se ele tivesse escolhido que elas entrassem em sua vida, elas simplesmente vieram e tomaram conta, passaram a fazer parte dela, sem nem ao menos pedir licença ou permissão, invadiram-na simplesmente e se tornaram parte importante. Mas isso não o impediu que os deixasse, que os traísse. E droga, como doía para ele admitir que errara, e muito.

Ele não se arrependia da vingança em si, fizera um bem a humanidade, matando um assassino cruel, mas quase havia se tornado isso. E era ai que ele se arrependia, do caminho que escolhera para alcançar seus objetivos, ou melhor, objetivo, porque cumprira apenas um, outro ainda teria que alcançar, e ele esperava escolher o caminho certo dessa vez.

Lembrou-se da agonia que sentia cada vez que pensava neles, era doloroso de mais, por isso depois de um tempo começou a se disciplinar para não pensar um segundo no que deixara para trás. Guardou no seu interior todo os bons sentimentos e lembranças que tinha deles, escondido até de si mesmo.

E agora eles voltavam, sentia-se como alguém que descobre uma caixa velha em que guarda lembranças de seu tempos felizes, sente-se certa nostalgia, sentimentos são despertados, sente-se felicidade por aqueles momentos terem existido, e tristeza, saudades, de saber que não voltaram mais, soma-se ai um sentimento a mais que Sasuke sentia, culpa!

Pensar naquilo só o deixava mais aborrecido enquanto apodrecia atrás das grades da prisão, e o dia em si não melhorava muita coisa: Natal. Trazia ainda mais recordações, mais saudades, e essas em especiais mais raiva de seu falecido irmão, por não poder aproveitar mais dessa época com seus pais.

Olhou para a arvore de natal que Naruto montara mais cedo em sua cela, que idéia idiota, isso só piorava seu estado, sinceramente estava começando a achar que iria entrar em depressão e aquilo era ridículo de mais para ele. Como se tivesse direito de se sentir deprimido depois de tudo, direito de se fazer de vitima.

Em baixo da arvore estavam os presentes de Naruto e Kakashi, e de outros poucos amigos, que tiveram alguma consideração. Mas não tinha o dela, isso se devia ao fato dela não ter lhe dado nenhum, nem sequer aparecera para lhe desejar feliz natal.

Ela o havia perdoado, dissera isso na primeira vez que viera visitá-lo, mas ele preferia não ter ouvido aquilo, "Eu já te perdoei faz tempo Sasuke, porque esse foi o primeiro passo para esquece-lo", essas foram as palavras dela, e ele segurou a vontade de dizer que se fosse para esquecê-lo não queria que ela tivesse perdoado.

As visitas dela eram bem menos freqüentes do que as de Naruto, ela vivia dizendo que o hospital não lhe deixava tempo, ele odiava ouvir aquilo, poderia ser egoísta de sua parte mas ele queria que ele viesse em primeiro lugar. E ela nunca mais o chamou de Sasuke –kun como antes fazia, e ele sentia falta daquilo.

A Sakura de agora era tão diferente da de antes embora conservasse aquele mesmo brilho nos olhos, mas mais amadurecido, era mais decidida, determinada, independente, e ele gostava ao mesmo tempo em que desgostava daquela mudança, achava todas essas qualidades ótima, mas ela lhe dava bem menos atenção por causa disso.

Que piada, logo ele carente pela atenção de Sakura, ele que havia sido o centro delas quando jovem. E agora ele se contorcia de ódio contido ao ouvir seus amigos falarem do sucesso que ela vinha fazendo com o publico masculino, e o medo que ela estivesse com alguém lhe dominava. Era um alivio todo vez que lhe diziam que ela não dava atenção ao fã-club que agora tinha e que continuava solteira, pelo que diziam ela se preocupava mais com o trabalho, o que para ele era uma benção de Kami.

Ela era estava irritantemente perfeita, suas visitas a prisão sempre o faziam se sentir feliz e completo, rir com ela era fácil, ao longo dos anos ganhou um senso de humor "irritante" no ponto de vista do Uchiha já que ela tinha o costume de pegar no pé dele e de qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse o menino de intimidade, e ele estava começando achar que a prisão lhe estava afetando os cérebros, pos já cogitara a idéia de estar se apaixonando por ela.

Sim cavalheiros, ele já fora apaixonado por ela, quando eram apenas o time sete, mas é claro que ele só chegou a admitir isso pra si mesmo quando já estava com um pé na cova, e com alguém lhe espetando a bunda para entrar, o que graças a mais uma vez, aquela irritante, não aconteceu, ela cuidou dos ferimentos dele ante que morresse, mais uma coisa a acrescentar na lista gigantesca de prós dela.

Olhou mais uma vez para a janela gradeada, nevava, geralmente as pessoas ficavam felizes quando nevava, mas para ele isso só tornava a coisa toda mais deprimente, sem falar que agora que havia parado para pensar sua ceia seria a gororoba que lhe serviam com a desculpa de alimento.

- Uchiha visita pra você – a voz do guarda tirou de seus devaneios melancólicos em relação a comida abominável que ali serviam.

- Bom dia Sasuke – disse uma voz melodiosa que ele imediatamente reconheceu, levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Dia? Já esta quase noite, o sol já esta se pondo – retrucou apontando para a janela, mas parecendo um velho rabugento.

- Não seja rabugento Sasuke, você tem uma bela vista do por do sol aqui – comentou ela olhando para a janela.

- A claro, tirando as grades – disse ele sarcástico.

- Você tem que ser mais positivo – comentou se sentando ao lado dele.

- Você veio aqui só pra me encher o saco? – perguntou grosseiro, mas a olhando com ternura.

- Relativamente é isso – disse dando os ombros.

- Não tem nenhuma festa de natal que você devia estar? – perguntou, sem encara-la.

- Eu sei onde eu devo estar – disse virando-se para encará-lo, mas tudo o que pode fazer foi encarar a orelha.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio, Sasuke não percebera que a menina trouxera consigo uma bolsa térmica. Ela começou a tirar varias coisas de lá fazendo-o virar-se para ver o que ela fazia. Alheia ao fato de estar sendo observada ela continuou a tirar uma infinidade de coisas da bolsa, todo o tipo de comida natalina típica de Konoha, e algumas não típicas, como ramém.

- Realmente se encontra de tudo em bolsa de mulher – comentou Sasuke, provocando o riso nela.

- O encarceramento esta te fazendo bem Sasuke esta até fazendo piadas – disse ela, terminou de tirar tudo o que tinha na bolsa e entregou um pratinho.

- Ahh claro, realmente é isso que esta contribuindo para o meu bom humor, porque estas instalações são simplesmente um luxo – disse sarcástico estendendo os braços, nesse momento uma gota de água cai da goteira e pinga na poça.

- Ora vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim – outra gota caiu e ele a encarou como se dissesse "você só pode estar brincando" – Tem seu charme.

- Claro, se você gostar do tema, sujidade e depredação – disse ele – Eu diria que tem um toque um tanto quanto rudimentar para dar um q a mais nesse charme, e para complementar ainda tem adoráveis ratos de estimação.

- Desculpe, se nossos aposentos não lhe agradam, mas para te lembrar você esta cumprindo pena e não tirando férias – disse em tom de riso.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso – disse ele irritado virando a cara.

- Certo, agora vamos deixar de birra e vamos comer – disse estendendo os talheres para ele e pegando mais dois na bolsa para ela própria.

- Obrigado, me salvou de ter aquela gororoba que servem aqui como ceia – disse enquanto se servia, o tempo que estava na prisão fez se esquecer de algumas regras de etiqueta como o "primeiro as dama", mas a jovem não se importou, afinal ela parecia faminto.

- Tudo bem, você esta precisando, esta até meio desnutrido – disse ela sorrindo para ele e começando a se servir também – Quem manda ser fresco para comer.

- Eu não sou fresco para comer – disse indignado, é claro depois de mastigar e engolir, ele podia ter se esquecido de algumas regras, mais ainda tinha algum senso – Como você aquilo para ver o que é bom.

Ela riu da cara que ele fazia, e se colocou a comer, a refeição estava uma delicia, mas não fora ela que havia feito, com exceção de algumas coisas. A vida ninja não lhe dava tempo para ser também mestre cuca então ela só sabia o básico.

- Você não tem nenhum festa pra ir mesmo? – perguntou Sasuke de novo, terminando o seu prato, e se preparando para repetir, fazia tempo que ele não comia uma refeição decente.

- Não necessariamente, varias pessoas me convidaram, mas eu me sentiria uma intrusa – disse calmamente, não guardava nenhum rancor ou tristeza na sua voz, e sim conformismo.

- E a sua família?

- Minha única família eram os meus pais e eles faleceram a alguns anos – disse ela, desta vez podendo se notar a dor que falar disso trazia.

- Me desculpa, não queria tocar num assunto tão complicado – disse sem jeito, imediatamente veio a lembrança, das pessoas lhe fazendo o mesmo tipo de pergunta, e o quanto doía dizer que agora estava sozinha, admitir em voz alta a morte deles parecia tornar a perda ainda mais real e nítida.

- Tudo bem, ninguém tem culpa da morte deles... além de mim – as ultimas palavras ela não queria que ele ouvisse mas para a sua infelicidade ele escutou.

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque eu não consegui chegar a tempo de salvar o meu pai – disse ela, recuperada do choque após a pergunta – Eu estava em missão, e quando cheguei ele já estava muito doente. Meu pai odiava médicos e hospitais, por isso mesmo doente ele não procurou ninguém, mesmo com a insistência da minha mãe, se eu estivesse em casa, eu poderia ter curado ele, mas quando cheguei já era tarde de mais – explicou ela como um desabafo, não era realmente culpa dela, mas ela sentia que sim, se estivesse voltado mais cedo, ela teria curado ele ou o arrastado para o hospital.

- Mesmo assim a culpa não foi sua – tentou de novo, a voz saindo um pouco mais agressiva do que ele gostaria.

- É sim, eu demorei mais na missão porque quis, se eu tivesse feito tudo do jeito mais simples e matado o ladrão de cara, ao em vez de convencê-lo a entregar o pergaminho eu teria chegado mais cedo em casa – disse ela, segurando as lagrimas a todo custo – Eu quis poupar a vida dele, e a morte levou a do meu pai em troca – uma pequena lagrima rolou, mas ela tentou disfarçar.

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, não era bom em amparar as pessoas, em consolar. Então ele lembrou das palavras de sua mãe uma vez: "quando não se tem nada que possa falar, um gesto as vezes vale mais" e ele lembrou dela abraçando-o quando perdera seu primeiro animalzinho, um peixinho branco e laranja, que ganhara de um membro do cã na época de natal.

Ele deixou o prato no chão, e abraçou a garota, que estranhou no inicio mais correspondeu, era a primeira vez que contava aquilo para alguém, e estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara por para fora, nada de alivio imediato como as pessoas comentam quando se coloca algo para fora, mas pouco a pouco.

- E foi na época do natal – sussurrou baixinho, Sasuke então tomou idéia da dimensão da dor que ela deveria ter sentido e que sentia – Minha mãe morreu de tristeza pouco depois, mas prometeu no leito de morte que estariam sempre comigo.

- Então ela deve estar aqui agora e não vai gostar das suas lagrimas – disse ele tentando soar gentil. Ela levantou a cabeça e limpou as lagrimas murmurando um obrigado.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio, observando a arvore de natal, estava meio torta, já que Naruto não equilibrara bem as coisas e colocara mais bolinhas de um lado do que no outro, e o pisca-pisca estava enrolado como se fosse um barbante, mas considerando que fora o ninja numero um mais atrapalhado do mundo, até que não ficara tão mal assim. Uma das luzinhas queimaram enquanto eles observaram e uma bola caiu e rolou até as barras de ferro.

- Você se arrepende? – perguntou Sakura de repente.

- Não – respondeu Sasuke, ele sabia do que ela falava – Porque aquele que eu matei, havia deixado de ser meu irmão faz tempo – terminou com um suspiro.

- Entendo.

- Mas me arrependo de ter abandonado vocês, não só pela dor que senti nesse caminho, mas pela que fiz vocês sentir – continuou – Me desculpe.

- Sem problemas, as vezes machucamos as pessoas sem intenção – disse com um fraco sorriso – As vezes ficamos cegos.

- Até mesmo aqueles que amamos... – sussurrou.

- Mas o bom disso é que as pessoas que amamos sempre irão nos perdoar – disse Sakura sorrindo, um sorriso que aqueceu a alma do penitenciário – Quando amamos alguém, esquecemos as coisas ruins – completou experiente, mas a palavras esquecer lembrou ele de outra coisa.

- Você se esqueceu de mim? – ela o encarou sem entender a pergunta então explicou – Você disse que tinha me perdoado porque era o primeiro passo pra me esquecer.

- Ahhh – disse em sinal de compreensão, e deu um sorriso triste, tão lindo quanto outro mas que trazia sentimentos diferentes – Amar é fácil, difícil é esquecer.

Ele ficou parado tentando absorver aquelas palavras, isso queria dizer que ela ainda o amava, não? Ou ela estava querendo dizer que era difícil mas que ela tinha conseguido.

- Sakura... – ele começou.

- Pense o que quiser – interrompeu se levantando.

- Para onde você vai? – disse ainda tentando entende-la.

– Dar uma volta no parque – respondeu naturalmente – Vamos?

- Você só se esqueceu do detalhe que eu estou preso aqui – disse ele e tentou voltar no assunto – Sakura você ainda me ama? – mas ela já abria a cela com a chave extra, que ele não sabia ela havia ganhado, tentou de novo e de novo te que se irritou e falou num tom de voz mais elevado – Mas que diabos quer me responder?

- Só te respondo se responder a minha.

Ficaram se encarando, separados pela grade, mas os restos bem próximos, lutando para ver quem agüentaria mais aquela troca de olhares, mas dessa vez ela não recuaria o olhar por mais que estivesse difícil de manter o contado.

Ele segurava as barras firmemente, apertando-as diante da proposta dela, responderia claro, mas dependeria do tipo da pergunta, e ele já suspeitava qual era, e seria realmente difícil dar-lhe por mais que já soubesse a resposta. Não conseguiu manter o olhar, seria mais difícil responder se a estivesse encarando, olhou para as mãos, e percebeu que já estavam vermelhas devido a pressão, então afrouxou o aberto, olhou para o chão colorido e iluminado pelas lâmpadas de natal da arvore, e concordou.

- Porque quer saber? – perguntou sem voltas e meias voltas.

- Porque... – a voz estancou, a garganta ficou seca, e ele não conseguia expor seus sentimentos, iria ferir muito seu orgulho, mas teria que fazê-lo, respirou fundo e tentou de novo – é porque... eu...- mas a voz parecia lhe escapar – eu – e mesmo fazendo força não saia, ate que como um sopro, um suspiro disse rapidamente – eu te amo – e finalmente a encarou, a face primeiro surpresa, depois pouco a pouco foi se iluminando e um sorriso tomou conta.

- Minha vez, espero que isso responda – disse brindando-o com um selinho, um leve roçar de lábios.

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos de canto e aprofundou o beijo mesmo com a grade atrapalhando. Passou os braços pelas barras e a puxou contra elas, explorando mais e mais a boca da garota. Até que se separaram, ela muito corada, ele a custo conseguindo controlar, sorriu novamente para ela, e ela fez o mesmo.

- Vamos então? – perguntou do nada.

- Acho que a falta de oxigênio lhe afetou os cérebro – disse ela rindo da cara emburrada que ela fez - Eu não posso sair, como você mesmo disse antes estou cumprindo pena.

- Não esta mais – disse ela com um sorriso maroto brincando no rosto – Você foi solto hoje, devido ao seu bom comportamento – terminou rindo da cara de Sasuke, que a encarava chocado – E eu não te falei antes porque você não perguntou.

- Irritante – disse disfarçando o choque e a vontade de matá-la, que logo desapareceu porque sentiu a mão quentinha dela agarrar a sua e puxá-lo pra fora do que fora seu quarto durante o encarceramento – E vai deixar as coisas espalhadas ai?

- Deixa pro carcereiro que é meu amigo, aposto como vai adorar o banquete que dá pra fazer com as sobras – disse puxando-o pelo corredor sob os olhares de alguns presos, logo os dois estavam em frente a porta de saída.

Mas quando estava puxando-o para fora, sentiu o parar e puxá-la levemente. Virou-se para encará-lo e deu com os penetrantes olhos negros muito próximos a ela. Sentiu ser enlaçada e segundos depois estavam se beijando dessa vez sem barras para impedir o contato, ele subiu uma mão pela costa dela, acariciando levemente, até chegar na nuca, e puxá-la ainda mais.

- Deixa a menina respirar o mal elemento – disse o carcereiro interrompendo o momento, mas ele sorria, viu a felicidade que estava estampada nos olhos da menina.

- Oi pra você, tem comida na cela que deixamos coma que esta boa – a menina não precisou repetir o senhor já ia em direção a cela – E você senhor Uchiha, acha que é assim, pode sair beijando a hora que quer?

- Acho – disse se aproximando dela – Eu beijo a minha namorada a hora que eu quiser – e antes que ela tivesse chance de retrucar ele já a beijava de novo – E esse vai ser um dos muitos e muitos natais juntos.

- Espero que os próximos não tenham as barras de ferro atrapalhado – disse dando um selinho e o puxando para fora, porque ele podia continuar preso, mas agora era a ela.


End file.
